


Widziałem Morię

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a to wszystko wina Sirielle, bo mi się to wymyśliło gdy się zagapiłam, bo się uczepiło, czasem lepiej być krasnoludem niż elfem, dwie wizje, miły poczciwy biedny Gimli, na jej obraz, najukochańszy krasnolud, nic nowego, nieco inaczej podane po prostu, obawa albo i wizja, ot - taki tam drobiazg co napadł i nie chciał pójść, przed wejściem do Morii, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sirielle ma u siebie na deviantart obraz pt. A dwarf speedy. To wszystko przez ten obraz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Widziałem Morię

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirielle).



> Sirielle ma u siebie na deviantart obraz pt. A dwarf speedy. To wszystko przez ten obraz.

Widziałem Morię, mości elfie,  
gdy ponad przełęcz sięgnął mój wzrok.  
W radości trwoga, bo wśród sklepień  
tliła się jasność i tlił się mrok.  
Nic więcej! Nic! Moria uciekła.  
Wraz z nią khazada serce znikło.  
Co tam się stało? Kto tam czeka?  
Och, Khazad - dûm!  
Legolasie? Czemuś zamilknął?  
  
Widziałeś.  
Widziałeś Morię, mości elfie.


End file.
